A Mockingjay Goddess - A Hunger Games OC Fanfic
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: Everything has changed since the Dark Days of the 1st Rebellion. 'The Hunger Games' began. Bloodshed, Gore and Pain.. You will experience these if you're one of those unlucky people reaped to participate in this pageant. Do you know how it feels to loose friends! Do you know the feeling of loosing someone close to you! My name is Demeter Warren. District 11. And This Is My Tale..


**A Fanfiction Unmentioned Series**

**The 11th Hunger Games**

**'The Mockingbird Goddess'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1; The Reaping Day<strong>

_"Dear? Breakfast is ready!"_

I could hear my mother call from the downstairs kitchen. My name is Demeter Warren of District 11. I live in a small wooden cottage with my mom, and two younger twin brothers. I'm 12.. A suitable age that is ready to participate in **_The Hunger Games.. _**And my two younger twin brothers are both 9...

You don't know what the Games is? Let me explain... It is a pageant after the dark days during the First Rebellion against some Capitol Rule when Panem took over what was known as North America. There _were_ 13 Districts, but, The Capitol extinguished every living soul in District 13. Then the number of districts reduced to 12. Basically, the Hunger Games is a pageant where The Capitol forces the districts to get a male and female tribute from each district to participate in the Hunger Games. The reaping age is from 12 to 18. Some can sign up for the **_Terrasse_**, where extra oil or food will be sended to your family. But the slips of paper will be doubled and the higher chance your name gets picked from the bowl. After the reaping, we are given 4 Days of training and luxurious life in the Capitol. Then send into an Arena, the theme is unknown. But from there.. You only have your instincts, survival tactics and knowledge about your surroundings.

_"Dear? Your bread is gettin' cold!"_

I wore a brown jacket that fits my olive-tan skin, and a plain white shirt. I wore my woven wooly scarf that has darkish-brownie stripes on it. I wore a white pants and placed on my sneakers. I sighed. _Don't worry Demeter, there is only one slip of paper out of millions.. You'll be fine.. You will be! _I told myself encouragingly, although there was a slight grudge lodged in my chest. I opened my wooden door and sat in the kitchen table and started eating.

It was a silent meal. Today wasn't the day for Joy or Celebration.

**_..._**

As we nestled, we heard a loud ram from our door. My mom rushed towards the mini hallway area and froze in the spot. I popped my lil' head. It was the peace keepers. I hid my brothers behind me as they shuddered in fear. Two of them dragged my mother out. I expected her to shake viciously but she remained still and walked along. 6 more came out and dragged us out too.

The atmosphere.. It changes a lot. There was only the wind and the slight echo of the crows that ring from the trees. Mockingjays lay perched on the trees. One of the mutations and a hybrid of a Jabberjay and Mockingbird. I use to see them... I tagged one of them with a white ribbon before when I was either 10 or 9. As the peacekeepers dragged me, I looked upwards. My eyes were blinded, but I could see the forest surrounding the bright orb.. A glistening white tag shined and I blinked. As the peacekeepers forcefully shoved me, my eyes snapped as the bird I've tagged lay perched on a branch. I felt all worries vanished by the sight of my partner...

I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. We were at the Center of District 11, before us was the Major's courthouse. And the reaping stage. Our District Mascot; Diana Sparkle, with her capitol hairdo and weird.. Dangling items from her.. She smiled, and announced through the microphone with her loud, capitol accent.

_"Welcome all to the 11th Annual Hunger Games!" _

_"Of course, ladies first.." _She walked over to the large bowl, indicating the ladies before us.

_Fear..._

_It has returned..._

_Why..?_

_Am I To Be Chosen..?_

_"The female tribute for District 11 is-!" _She paused, opening the white piece of letter-folded paper.

**"Demeter Warren!"**

_My heart stopped_

**"DEMETER!" **My mother screamed for me from the back area where those out of reaping age are held. She tried pushing through the crowd, but the peacekeepers held her back. "M-My precious darling!" I turned, she was crying. **"PLEASE! SOMEONE VOLUNTEER FOR HER! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE VOLUNTEER FOR MY BABY! PLEASE!" **She screamed out. It was like a Jabberjay screaming into my ear... I covered my ears and the peacekeepers led me up the stage.

"V-very well!" Diana stammered. I watched as my mother gets dragged away from the reaping area, into the woods. I couldn't contain what has happened... My brothers were looking at me with those cute innocent eyes I knew, in the middle of the boys section, I looked at them. _Innocent In the Outside, Pain In the Inside... _The thought of that statement rang in my head. Diana walked over to the Male's bowl, before the males.

"Males now.." Her hand reached in the bowl, it rose out.

_"The male tribute for District 11 is-!" _She made the dramatic pause again. Not good Diana. Not good.

_"Rowan Turner"_

The peacekeepers brought out a large, brute boy out. By his size, I guess he is a 17. He had brown-tan skin, stony grey eyes, and huge muscles. I gulped at his size. I had to crane my head to see his face. He reach out his large hand and I slowly brought in mine. As we shook, I could feel the tight squeeze coming from his large hands.

I look over to my brothers faces, fear contained in their eyes. I could also feel tension build up as I squeezed his hand.

_I can't win.._

_I'll die.._

_I'll never see my brothers or my mother again._

_I'll be just like my uncle. Dying under the bathing sun.. With a spear lodged into his chest..._

**...**

"That shall be all!" Diana said into the mic.

**"Happy Hunger Games!"**

**"And may the odds be ever in your Favor!"**

As Diana finished, a shivering feeling rose up my spine. But as I looked down, hiding my fear from my 'Enemy', he spoke.

_"Don't worry, Dem. I'll keep you safe..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Omfg I was enjoying my December holidays guys! Im so sorry! Recently, I've thought of new plots for Mated and Loved and in your favor, I'm starting an OC Fanfiction! I'll be continuing my T or D Hunger Games fanfiction, no worries! In due time, you'll all receive your update.<strong>

**I have a few things to take note.**

**This is similar to Rue and Thresh. But, the OCs have a much different personality.**

**Im writing my Peeta X Katniss one-shot! NO WORRIES! Also, get ready for a Clato too C:**

**Happy New Year btw!**

**'May the Odds be Ever in your Favor!'**

**[P.S - Mags will be in this. If you check the Wiki, you'll know. She has won the 10th Hunger games, thus, she will be quite young.]**


End file.
